Issei Todoroki/Normal Phone Call Questions
|Question = What's the most expensive thing you've bought? Mine? ….What do you think it is? |ClipQ = |Seiya = I guess armor and a helmet. If I buy anything too expensive, my sister gets angry at me. |Kanata = Western clothes, I guess~ Just before, I bought too many and Seiya scolded me! |Akira = A coffee maker, I think? Thanks to it, I can drink delicious cups of coffee everyday. |Satsuki = These fashionable glasses! How much do you think they cost? |Mutsuki = A futon… I like it because it lulls me to sleep easily. |Noah = The horse… Or so I think. |Leon = This hat! It's a pretty famous brand! |Li = This keyboard…. I have to be careful so that it won't break. |Rabi = The motorcycle. It feels great when you go against the wind. |Lucas = Musical instruments. |Torahiko = I don't even look at the price. |Kyosuke = That'll be a PC~ |Akio = The renovation of my studio, I think... |Shiki = A pot to use for reference. I think it was pretty expensive. |Hikaru = I don't really remember the details... |Raku = A writing brush. You'll be surprised if you hear the price. |Kokoro = Clothes… But I'm not gonna tell you the price. |Momosuke = A plumeria! The colors were so cute~ ♪ |Runa =　Clay pigeon shooting expenses. Everything is costly at the beginning after all. |Futami = Do I look like I'm in a position where I can buy expensive things? |Takamichi = The shoes I bought some time ago were made in Italy… |Eva = They're not exactly expensive when bought one by one, but if I count the expenses of Sammy's food in a whole year, it's actually expensive... |Mio = The cursed silver crystal was quite expensive~ |Ban = When I participated in a tour of high class gourmet smorgasbord, it turned out to be super pricey... |Tsubaki = A car. When we're going on trips or the likes, I'm usually the one who drives it. |Toya = A sake that was stored and ripened in a cool dark place. It was delicious! |Tatsumi = Silver accessories. I fell for it at first sight and ended up splurging my money... |Aoi = A branded watch. |Kuro = My doctrine is to not buy expensive things. |Saku = A life-sized dakimakura of Producer-chan! What is it, Todoroki-kun, are you interested? |Baber = I bought a coffin. But it wasn't comfortable so I threw it away.... |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipFutami = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} |Question = What do others think of you? And does it concern you? Ridiculous… |ClipQ = |Seiya = Hmm. I wonder what others think of me. I've been called big-hearted by Akira. |Kanata = People often said that I'm a strange kid~ I wonder which part of me is strange~? |Akira = I'm often told that I look mysterious. Though, I think I'm quite easy to understand. |Satsuki = Maybe they think I should refrain from doing pranks? |Mutsuki = They say I look sleepy… It's spot on. |Noah = I'm often told by girls that I look like a prince. |Leon = Lucas called me a flashy guy. But I'm an incredibly serious guy! |Li = I've been told I'm too shy… I want to become a person like Rabi-san… |Rabi = Maybe that I look like Chaoyang's big brother. That doesn't feel unpleasant, I guess? |Lucas = I've been called taciturn and I think that's better than being like Leon. |Torahiko = I've been called a free person! That's a compliment, right? |Kyosuke = Maybe they think that I'm an otaku? |Akio = People think that I'm gloomy... |Shiki = I was told that I'm a frivolous one, but I'm just being a gentleman to the ladies. |Hikaru = I'm sure people think that my beauty is a present from a goddess! |Raku = People often said that I'm like an old man. What a rude thing to say. |Kokoro = Don't you think I'm cute? Because I'm cute after all! |Momosuke = I was once told by the boys in my class that I'm weak... |Runa = The young master from political world... Must be what they think of me. |Futami = NEET. |Takamichi = Surely people think that I look smart, right? Fufun ♪ |Eva = Fuh. They definitely fear me to the point that they won't dare to approach me! |Mio = I don't care about other's opinion. I'm fine as long as I have Master. |Ban = I'm thought to be a glutton! People who don't know would be surprised, though. |Tsubaki = I was told that my first impression is of someone scary. Even though I think I'm not like that at all if you try to talk to me. |Toya = I'm told that I'm not too masculine, but that's... Not possible, right? |Tatsumi = I'm often told that I look like a lively person... |Aoi = Of course people think that I'm a beautiful and cool I-Chu! |Kuro = I don't care about the other's valuations. |Saku = The others can think what they want of me, but I'll keep loving Producer-chan. |Baber = I think they consider me a strange person, you know? |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipFutami = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} |Question = A season that you hate? I don't care about such things…! |ClipQ = |Seiya = Winter. I'm not good with cold. I won't come out of the kotatsu. |Kanata = The season of mushrooms~ |Akira = Maybe summer. It's a bit hot and I don't feel well. |Satsuki = Winter! I won't come out unless there's snow! |Mutsuki = Maybe summer... I can't sleep well. |Noah = Rainy seasons maybe… It's so humid you become gloomy. |Leon = Autumn! Women's body lines are hidden and… Hey, don't look at me with weird eyes! |Li = I can't stand winter… It's too cold and I can't go to visit temples… |Rabi = The summer… I'm used to the cold, but I will never get used to the hot weather. |Lucas = Summer. I get double irritated when meeting Leon. |Torahiko = Winter! Because the water freezes easily, and my hands tremble a lot, and I can't draw anything! |Kyosuke = S-summer, maybe... I always feel like dying on Summer's comiket... |Akio = Summer... I can't spend the days well... Totally impossible. |Shiki = Winter, maybe... It's the season where we can't see women's bare legs. |Hikaru = It's summer, summer! My beautiful ice sculptures are melting! |Raku = I don't have a season that I hate. |Kokoro = Summer. The ultraviolet rays are bad for me. |Runa = Spring. Kokoro and Momo look like they'll fit in spring's image, but it is too cute-ish for me. |Momosuke = It's difficult to grow flowers during Winter, so I don't really like it~ |Futami = Winter. It's so cold I can't even get out of my house. |Takamichi = Spring. I have a terrible allergy to pollen... |Eva = The sunlight during summer is my great enemy... |Mio = Winter. I don't like cold, but I can be with Master in the kotatsu so I'm happy ♪ |Ban = I like summer! Makes me want to eat watermelons. |Tsubaki = It's winter... I can't stand the cold. |Toya = I'm easily worn out during summer so I can't stand it. |Tatsumi = Winter. I don't like the cold and end up diving into my futon in the morning... |Aoi = I hate summer, because it makes me sweat... |Kuro = Winter... I don't like the snow! |Saku = Winter. The hand who has to press the shutter goes numb after all. |Baber = Hmm... Winter is cold so I don't like it. |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipFutami = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} Category:Issei Todoroki Category:Normal Phone Call Questions